Right Here Waiting
by KandiCorpse
Summary: First story on here. One shot. RukiaIchigo.


_ Right Here Waiting_

_---------------------------------------------__ 3---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Not my first ever written story, but the first one I'm deciding to post here. I'll probably be posting all my stories that I put on my live journal here, so if you see a story by bloody0whispers on there, it's me so chill out. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I never ever will. So sad isn't it? But someday I'll have my own anime:3 _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_"What's with that look!? I'm here to save you"__  
_Ichigo's words rang in her head as she sat on his bed,stairing at his sleeping body. A soft look of pain and regret was etched into her face, making her seem unhappy and distant. But no, she was just lost in thought. It had only been three weeks since her rescue, and she had become more infatuated with him. Ichigo turned in his sleep, his permanent scowl gone, leaving the calm face of a sleeping worrier.

_"I'm not a perfect person.."_ She thought to herself, running her fingers along what seemed to be a permanent wound under Ichigo's left eye. Probably from fighting with Renji-kun she guessed with a soft chuckle. But that day,when Ichigo had come to her, and she was so cold to him when she left with Byakuya...she had only done it to assure that he would live. Even if she had been scared, she knew that Urahara would sense Ichigo and come to his aid. Rukia had been so happy to hear that Ishida was alright,because she was sure he would die right there on the sidewalk.

_"I'm willing to bleed for you Rukia!" _Ichigo had cried desperatley,when he and Rukia were talking, and she kept blaiming herself for everything. Ichigo had held her so close and so carefully, that she realized she was in love. She shook her head,lacing her fingers in her hair. She knew her onee-sama would be so very displeased. This boy? He would be so dissapointed.So..._disgusted._ She winced at the thought, scared of her onee-sama being disgusted with her.

_"Why're you always so quiet now?"_ Ichigo had asked her one day, when they were sitting around with Orihime,Ishida,and Urahara in Urahara's shop. After saving Rukia,Ichigo had become really great friends with the old perverted man. Renji had been off with Byakuya that day. Rukia knew, and so did everyone else that Renji and her nee-sama had a relationship, but no one dare to say a thing about it. One time when Rukia had walked into the room to see Renji pushed against her onee-sama's desk, wet kisses being trailed down his jaw and neck. She had run off and hadn't spoken to Byakuya for the entire day that time.

"R-rukia?" Ichigo's groggy voice came from the best, making Rukia snap from her private thoughts.  
"Yes Ichigo-kun?" Rukia asked, finding herself acting very shy now. He sat up, looking her directly in the face.  
"Why...are you on my bed...?" he asked after a few seconds, blinking at her.  
Rukia blushed lightly, moving to get off the bed, but Ichigo's arm went around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her heart felt like it was sped up faster than any car could go,and she started to turn red.  
"I...didn't say for you to leave." he sounded faint, as if scared to have her leave again.  
Rukia nodded, putting her hands around his neck, looking at him innocently.  
"I-Ichigo I---" Ichigo pressed his finger to her lips.  
"Shhh Rukia, you don't have to talk." he whispered, moving his fingers, replacing them with his lips.  
Rukia's eyes widened for a moment, but soon they were slowly closing. She felt herself kissing back, all her worries of her onee-sama and her life melting away. They kissed for what seemed like only a few seconds to Rukia, but it was really a few minutes. Ichigo pulled away, looking her in the eyes.  
"I'm willing to bleed for you. You're willing to die for me." he kissing her softly for a brief moment, holding her close against his body. "But you must live for me too."  
END


End file.
